


About Morgan

by dalyullys



Series: The Sprout of the Evil [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Aversa has a heart of gold for her kid, I love my wife and my baby girl a lot, Is a bit messy but i like it the same, My feels about this are clear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 12:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13764033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalyullys/pseuds/dalyullys
Summary: Morgan wasn't a bad kid. She was mischievous, funny and kind of insensitive; but her daughter wasn't bad.She was just a baby, not a teen or an adult.She was just their baby, which Aversa needed to talk about to Robin as soon as possible if he wanted to be called her father.





	About Morgan

**Author's Note:**

> This takes places after Aversa and Morgan have their A rank support done! Also when Robin and Emmeryn have their A rank done too, but Robin and Morgan only have C rank.
> 
> It's hinted that Robin used to get along with Emmeryn and Flavia, but in the end Aversa was the right one for him. I worte this with my own Avatar in mind so you will have to bear that with me. His name is Dara and here is a image of him, so you can picture it too! He's the third male body (the older and bigger one), with long light pink hair and a scar crossing his face.
> 
> https://i.imgur.com/fCmAV2M.png

Feeling her hair falling down her back every night made Aversa feel better after a long day. She was used to fix it under the silk from her battle outfit and freeing it alway feel good. Running her fingers through it, brushing it and scratching lightly her scalp in the way. After the last battle against the Risen, she had fixed her pegasus faster than usual to retire to her tent as soon as possible.

She wanted to relax, away from stupid husbands, future daughters and dead women that came to live again.

Aversa was so tired and overwhelmed by everything lately. Maybe it was because Valldar’s spell on her was breaking finally but she did want to be alone for a while. Maribelle gave her some remedy to sleep and her plan was taking it with some tea.

“Mama, can I come in?” A soft voice drew her attention from her Goecia tome, which she was reading again after it went back to her hands when the Shepherds saved her from the fountain. Being tempted to let the kid know she didn’t want to be bother that night, Aversa waited a minute, trying to gather the right words. “Papa is mad at me...I think? I don’t want to be alone...”

The statement made Aversa frown before standing up. When she opened the cloth, Morgan was there looking at her bare hands. Dara and her were tall, but their kid was really short and thin. Her little body was trembling ever so slightly, maybe trying to hide that she was crying and Aversa made a gesture with her hand to let her know she could come in.

Morgan wore her sleep apparel under the big tactician cloak her father once gave her. Not this father, but the father she left in the future. When Aversa first met her kid, she was surprised to see her over a pegasus, doing a trick with the lance Aversa only knew. Her dark red eyes were warm and at the same time full of malice, her dark skin yelled Plegia in every inch and her slight hoarse voice only pointed how little devil she was.

But watching her being an actual baby instead of being someone feared even for Henry, got Aversa’s heart.

She waited till Aversa was sat again before climbing in her lap as if she was a toddler and not a fourteen years old girl. She encircled Aversa’s neck with her arms and Aversa couldn’t help to accommodate to the position, knowing how much Morgan liked to be in touch with her parents. She was still a baby, how she acted and reacted reminded Aversa of a younger child and it made her wonder how her future self handled with that. But any question related to that self fell into oblivion when her daughter told them she couldn’t remember anything aside of her father.

And now a tiny bit of her mother, thanks to their hard work to make her remember.

“What did you do this time?” Aversa sighed, knowing her kid’s antics by hand by this time. She once made a tent out of all the healing staffs in the armory and another time she sneaked in Tharja’s tent to read a hex to make Cynthia suffer a big stomachache. “Will I have to have a mom’s talk with the Queen herself again?” She brushed her hair lightly, feeling Morgan’s tears in her cleavage. “Or do I have to talk with the dragon mom this time?”

“I think this papa doesn’t want me to happen,” her tiny voice and her tight hug warned Aversa. “He kept talking and talking to that blonde lady, he didn’t want to tutor me today because she was there; I tried to tell her we were going to be busy, but papa caught my wrist to put me aside,” Aversa took Morgan’s hand without thinking, trying to see if anything happened to her. “He told me I should stop being selfish, act like a good kid like the rest; stop messing around and then...”

She stopped and Aversa took her by her shoulders to make her look at her in the eyes. Snot and all, Morgan was still cute and Aversa felt something inside bigger and more powerful than her want and need to be alone.

“Then what Morgan?” She never have felt this type of fear in her life, a fear that started to build up in her stomach, all mixed with rage. “Did he hit you?” Her hands went to Morgan’s face to check and she shook her head.

“He told me how did the future him let this happen,” her hands wander around her. “He has enough with the war and the rest to worry about educate me too,” her tears were thicker if it was even possible and Aversa didn’t feel scared anymore, she was furious. “Why did I have to remember only him and not you? Why am I here?”

Aversa hugged her kid tightly this time, rocking her slowly in her arms trying to calm both. She didn’t see herself being this motherly nor this protective, but her kid was already a good one. She was just being a kid, much younger than any of the rest inside, and she was trying to keep up with things she wasn’t able to understand yet. For her, every battle was like a little deadly game and Aversa wondered again how her future self let a kid go into battlefield at young age.

“Only the gods know that, but you’re here because is where you needed to be,’ Aversa kissed her kid’s face with love. “You are wanted and you are loved, maybe I’m not the best mother out there but I’m yours and that’s what is important for me,” Aversa genuinely smiled at her and Morgan did it too, still with tears in her eyes. “I don’t know who teach you in the future all that magic you already know, but you bet your tiny flea ass that I’m going to teach you hexes even bigger than Tharja’s.”

“Auntie’s hexes are the best, mama!” she cheered with Aversa trying to wipe her tears with her thumbs. “How can them be better than hers?”

“Oh, your mama is older than her, pumpkin” she dared to kiss her sticky cheeks and the girl giggled. “And is better witch than your auntie, trust me.”

After poking her nose with her finger, Aversa sat Morgan in the chair in which she had been sitting all the time. She did prepare tea and she poured the remedy in both teacups, in an attempt to help them both to sleep better. Aversa knew her kid had her own tent but when she fell asleep in her arms, while they were reading Goecia, she lifted her easily in her arms and put her in the cot. She followed her after putting everything in place, just putting an arm over her waist and cuddling her.

Aversa smiled against Morgan’s head when the kid started to cuddle her after turning around. Since they found her, Aversa find herself watching how the girl interacted with everyone in the army. She was mischievous and half of them were scared of her mischiefs, but she caught her kid doing half of the work from others when the rest didn’t notice. She had the same sensitivity as a tea spoon, but Morgan tried to make up for every insensitive comment in other ways —she once stole Gaius’ bag just to give all the candies to Minerva, because she punched her and called her fatty dragon, but Cherche caught her in time and exchanged the candies for Minerva’s favourite meat.

She wasn’t that bad. She was just a kid, not a teen or an adult.

“Mama called me pumpkin too,” a soft whisper against her neck made Aversa look down to Morgan, which was nuzzling her head there. “She sat me in her lap and let me order things around when papa wasn’t there, sat himself in the throne,” it was a memory, a sleepy memory she won’t remember in the morning but Aversa was going to cherish it like the most beautiful jewel.

They fell asleep shortly after, when Morgan started to babble asleep again, but next morning Aversa started to think about the fact that her kid told her Dara was sat in a throne in her future. Did they ruled Plegia in that future? Or maybe Valldar was still alive?

However, those thoughts were left behind when Morgan woke her up already dressed and with a mischievous smile on again. She rushed her to get ready and go get some breakfast before people started to clog the mess hall like always. Half a smile on, Aversa followed her afterwards trying to fix her cloak. Morgan acted like yesterday night never happened and she told her to get the better seat in the mess so they could be comfortable. Aversa complied for her kid and Gangrel gave her a curious look when she sat by his side, waiting for Morgan.

“I used to think we were gonna end having some of these,” as soon as Gangrel spoke, pointing Morgan’s white head, Aversa’s grimace made him openly laugh. “But I prefer being an uncle rather than a father. Your kid is growing on me ‘Versa.”

“She got her way to people from me, apparently,” Aversa rolled her eyes when her companion chuckled at her words. She sighed, cracking her neck and fingers without care about the former King of Plegia. “She is growing on me too, even when she isn’t planne—”

Gangrel was going to say something because Aversa stopped from talking, but his eyes followed her friend’s to watch Morgan talking to the former Exalt. Both of them always got their breathes taken away with the sight of the Emmeryn, but watching the girl smiling kindly to her was more like a full blow in their guts.

Emmeryn caressed Morgan’s white hair when the kid said something in her cheerful tone and then she pointed at Aversa and Gangrel for a second. The blonde woman turned around to look at them, only making a light bow with her head before turning her attention to Dara and Aversa’s kid.

She couldn’t help but hold her breath till her child was by her side.

“I apologized to auntie for yesterday, mama,” Morgan said, cheerful as ever, pushing the bowl with the breakfast for her mother towards her. Aversa took the spoon absent-minded, humming in response. “She told me papa told her tons about me when I left!” Morgan’s laugh filled the awkwardness that floated over Gangrel and Aversa due to the previous scene. “Uncle Grel! Will you teach me playing cards today? You promised me you will if pops didn’t send you to fight.”

Aversa fell into silence and Gangrel had to fill the conversation with Morgan for her. She was furious yesterday night, thinking about how Dara himself had neglected his own daughter to spend time with the Exalt.

Her kid did look happy when she talked to her, not holding any grudge because of last night.

A weird feeling started to disperse in Aversa’s chest, leaving her uneasy and wanting to talk to Dara right away. But Morgan drew her attention again with a light kick under the table because she couldn’t stop from moving her legs for a second.

“Something’s wrong mama?” Her voice was soft and full of worry. “You can play cards with uncle Grel and me if you want!” She quickly added and the red haired man nodded, hiding his worry for her under a huge grin.

“Nothing you should worry about, pumpkin,” the pet name slipped from her lips once more and Morgan’s face lit up with happiness. “I have to talk with your father,” Aversa stood up nervously and give Gangrel a menacing look. “You better not teach her how to gamble, rat man.” She leant to kiss Morgan’s forehead. “Take care kid, I’ll go find you after lunch to spare, okay?”

Morgan bid her farewell with a cheerful ‘have fun with pops, mama!’ and his former boss tried to look amused even when he was scared about the warning the Plegian woman gave her. Aversa walked towards Dara’s tent with her head full of worries and doubts, trying to organize her thoughts to not end up punching her husband as she wanted to do the night before, when her daughter told her about what happened.

She crossed with Flavia in her way to her husband’s tent, only making her remember again how close she had been to not be the one that married the tactician at the end. She wasn’t worried about which women were before her, not that she ever care about that stuff, so she left the thought fly away as soon as it came.

Without announcement, she made her way inside the tent only to find her husband sitting in his desk, playing with an apple in her hand and looking at it with tired eyes. When she looked up to find Aversa looking at him, Dara only smiled sideways.

“We have to talk about Morgan,” Aversa said, feeling the rage from the night before start to boil in the pit of her stomach. “And you better listen to me, because she is your daughter too,” she swallowed with the statement, keeping on looking directly to Dara’s eyes.

“I’m all ears, my love,” he said in soft and tired voice, placing the apple in his desk. “I hope you listen to me afterwards, if you want...I want to talk about _our_ baby too.”


End file.
